


Night of the King Vessels

by sassysin, TenshiEren14



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gags, How did I miss this xD, Inappropriate use of magoi probably, Kouen is Confused by his boner, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Oh Dear, One Night Stands, Oneshot, PWP, Power Bottom Sinbad, Power Dynamics, Sinbad is a little shit, Slight Rimming, Smut, Temperature Play, kouen said her eyes are bleeding, so i will try and fix the tags for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysin/pseuds/sassysin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/pseuds/TenshiEren14
Summary: Kouen has a proposal for Sinbad...





	Night of the King Vessels

**Author's Note:**

> This is the script of a roleplay I had with Primera Haruoka. The pov changes paragraph after paragraph from Kouen to Sin and so on. Please enjoy :)

Despite the nature of the negotiations regarding the attack on Sindria breaking down and ending with Sinbad annoyed and wound so tightly that he was sure a ligament in his shoulder would give out soon, Kouen was quite pleased with the way things were going. During their talks, he had noticed that Sinbad carried a heavier air to him, probably due to Itanan's 'curse', and he had wondered if it even made sense talking to the Sindrian King if he was so wrapped up in his own musings. 'Removed' was never a word he'd use to describe Sinbad during his visits to Kou, distant and polite perhaps, but never removed.The Emperor of Kou stood in front of the doors of the guest chamber he had offered to Sinbad. Luckily, it seemed as though his guards had also retired for the night (though Kouen was never sure with that bunch, they could be hiding behind the drapery for all he knew) and so he was free to knock and await the answer. Sinbad most certainly wasn't asleep yet since he'd barely drunken two sips of wine before meandering off to his room.

Between normal circumstances, a feast would be something Sinbad never refused but in this situation circumstances were anything but normal... This whole negotiation idea was ridiculous and stupid from the moment Ja'far came up with it he thought rolling his eyes to himself. Still, a chance to get deep inside the other Empire and hopefully also their secrets and weak spots was something much more alluring. Even if it meant that by the day he had to listen Koumei thinking he was clever without an end. With a sigh the man looked back at the scroll he successfully filched away from the library before coming up to the room appointed as his, The knock came suddenly though but still, he kept calm enough to push it aside carefully hiding it under the bed before answering "Open"

Kouen blinked at the muffled 'open' that escaped from beyond the door, was the king that exhausted from the day that he didn't even have the drive to open it? Surely he knew the convention in Kou was to personally answer the door, especially at night. Still, Kouen took his invitation, biting down a smirk at the surprise on Sinbad's face at his unannounced arrival. Sinbad had already stripped down to his under robe, his metal vessels placed carefully on the night table next to the head of the bed and his hair so loose in its tie that Kouen worried the poor fabric would buckle under its thickness.

"Kouen?" He turned his face towards the door with a surprised smirk winning the visitor the honor of Sinbad sitting back up. The whole idea of someone daring to bother him in the solitude of his room was new to the ruler but on the other hand what else did he expect from a man as stubborn and straightforward as the Kou first prince. "What can I thank this late visit to?"

The award-winning smile on Sinbad's face, even at this late hour was a paradox to Kouen. He was sure he'd be able to catch the man off guard by making the personal visit. He supposed it was more interesting this way though, he had always heard tales of his skill at commanding the situation. "I've come to make a proposition."

"In my bedroom? What's so important and urgent now again my prince ?" Teasing the eastern lion may have been not the best idea. Actually, it was probably a horrible idea and he could see Ja'fars frown so clearly in front of him he couldn't help but continue smirking. But he wasn't King Sinbad cause of listening to what seemed 'good' for the regular people.

Whatever Kouen was expecting, it definitely wasn't such open teasing. Funny the king would be so loose, especially with the nature of the deal Kouen had to offer. He stepped further into the dim lighting of the guest bedroom. "I apologize for the unannounced visit, but this is a private request. I hope you understand."

Okay, this one surely was a hard nut to crack and as much as he would love to continue teasing his words, the situation seemed like it would be ineffective anyway. For once Sinbad gave up on embarrassing the other royal and started focusing instead on truly what the actual hell he was in his night chamber for? "I'm listening"

Flinty golden eyes appraised the proud figure of the man in front of him and even illuminated by the moon's halo, Kouen could still see the tension lacing his figure. Whether that was as a result of whatever mental gymnastics he was doing to figure out the nature of Kouen's visit, or just because of his general fatigue, it simply hardened Kouen's resolve. There really weren't any better ways to say it than straight-forwardly. "I would like to bed you."

He opened his mouth then closed it back, okay? Beaten in his own game... fuck. Fuck! He was trying to collect some witty answer but this was indeed something he wasn't excepting. "Are you feeling well?" He stood up taking a step towards the other almost worried. As far as he knew joking wasn't the strength of the prince but this definitely seemed like some bad joke. "Shall I call the royal doctors?"

Sick?', 'doctors'? Did Sinbad think so little of his humor and manners that he'd even entertain the idea of Kouen coming all the way to his private chambers to make nothing more than a joke in poor taste? He stood a little straighter, his fingers twitching at his side, "I don't need medical attention. I simply wanted to let you know of my intentions."

"Are you interested in men then?" He looked at the taller with clear mistrust in his eyes. Were they opponents right? Why would he make such a confession then...

Kouen's brow twitched. That was his concern, then? He appraised the king in front of him once more and mentally checked for any aggressive signs, while Sinbad wasn't one to resort to unnecessary violence, it had never hurt to be prepared for every outcome. "Men, women, neither particularly interest me. My taste is far more pronounced than simple gender."

"I have no idea what you have in your mind honestly" With a sigh, the man reached a hand to his head. Hell, he was getting a headache from all of this. "But if this gets out both of our reputations could get hurt. So convince me why I should let you "bed" me" As the sudden wave of surprise was calming down Sinbad was also turning back to his confidence making it clearer in his stature as well with a cross of his arms.

Kouen took a step forward. That was a much better concern than the previous question. He thought it quite obvious, he wouldn't have even approached Sinbad if he wasn't interested in him physically. "I have often heard tales of the conquests of the Lady Killer of the Seven Seas." He took another step towards the king, his right hand moving to touch, but not quite making contact, "How your manners have marked you as a most sought after partner, despite your relative abruptness." He was directly in front of Sinbad now and he was standing tall, the rush of adrenaline he got from knowing Sinbad had to look up to meet his, no doubt, piercing gaze bolstering his brazen tongue, "How you've caused diplomatic incidents of varying scales for want of a good bed partner." Kouen's fingers were suspended in the air just a hairsbreadth away from the king's cheek, on his pride as the First Prince of Kou, he wouldn't touch unless he was told he could, "When has your reputation ever influenced your libido?"

He let that moment of silence after his question pull out on purpose. Observing the other with an emotionless face standing his stare for a time that may seem like an eternity before his lips slowly turned into a smirk. "So you think I'm an easy prey?"

"No such thing." Kouen paused, he'd have to choose his words carefully if he ever wanted this night to come to fruition. "To insult your name like that is something I'd never wish to do." Kouen kept his hand up, he would let Sinbad make that choice for him, "Don't misunderstand me by any means, this request is purely for selfish reasons. There are numerous things about your nature that still elude me. Your reluctance to let yourself be taken care of, for example."

"You really do want this right?" What he heard so far was enough to let out a teasing chuckle and let those fingers finally reach his sunkissed skin. Will he be in trouble if anyone finds this out? Hell yes. But when does that ever stopped him from feeding his curiosity once it was awoken? And the challenge in whatever he could or not break this prideful man onto his did wake up his intrigues. "Why not then" With a nonchalant shrug supposed to hide his true interests he took the last step between them

Sinbad's skin felt warm under his fingers, firm, alive and Kouen resisted the urge to do any more than touch while he composed himself. Sinbad had immediately gone for his lips and Kouen, though he was more than inclined to oblige, also needed to make his final intentions clear. He swiftly, almost shyly pecked Sinbad's forehead, stilling his teasing lips with a firm hold on his cheeks. "You're quite excited for someone who seemed so apprehensive not a few moments before." He pressed his lips close to his forehead again, Sinbad really was very warm, "It is not in my nature to leave all the cards off of the table."

"If you want to bed me you rather not bore me" He looked up with the clear warning in his eyes. Sex was one thing and showing too much affection till the point of making him uncomfortable was another. "So lesson number one. I'm demanding and not patient at all." He said pulling down his face and kissing him anyways.

Kouen's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing. This wouldn't do at all, it would bother him if he couldn't get his words out before being swept away in the force of nature that was Sinbad. Sinbad's kisses were passionate, fierce like the ocean on a stormy day and at the same time dangerous like a typhoon at midnight. Kouen felt his hands slipping into his thick tresses and he tugged on the shorter hairs that sat at the base of Sinbad's neck, earnestly prying him off. "If that is how it goes with you, then I'll lay down rules of my own." He put his face to the junction of Sinbad's neck, his firm grip on the other's hair contrasted by the almost soft way he mumbled into his skin, "I don't like being interrupted."

A shiver run through his body the moment the other's breath touched his neck. It had always been one of his weaknesses and so he couldn't stop the soft moan escaping his lips. The redhead was indeed a tease and as much as he already would like to push him onto his bed and ride him, it seemed he had to be way more patient and cooperative if he aimed at his victory. "I'll keep it in mind" He breathed closing his eyes while the other kept playing on his senses like some fine instrument. Damn Kouen.

Just as Kouen expected, Sinbad's muscles were strained. He nibbled and kissed his neck, slowly making his way upwards and taking special care not to spend enough time in one place to leave any marks. The hand that was still tangled in Sinbad's hair tugged a little harder, forcing the king to stretch his neck a little more and expose more of the tan column of his throat. After a moment's hesitation, Kouen moved his hand down to the now incredibly loose hair tie and snapped it, taking great joy in seeing the elegant way the long rivulets framed his face and fell against the curve of his body.

Standing there passively letting the other to explore his body was indeed hard for Sinbad. He was used to taking the initiative even when he was with another man and though it may seem like he was calm just yet he was only waiting for a loophole to take it back. Still, the nibbles and soft kisses made him grab the prince's shoulder tugging at his night robe. Still when his hair got suddenly lose a mischievous smile appeared on his lips after seeing the other's reaction. "What? Am I beautiful?" He asked in a mocking tone while flipping his hair and swaying his lips like a woman taking a step back closer to the bed again. He may accept this approach but that doesn't mean he couldn't make fun out of it. And somehow it also made himself feel more comfortable more protected against Kouen's weird affection what he didn't know how he would process if forced to take it seriously.

Logically, Kouen knew Sinbad was teasing him. Everything about that remark from the curve of his lips to the swing of his hips told Kouen that he was teasing him, mocking him for treating him so delicately, yet still, all Kouen could do was take two steps forward and wind his hands loosely around Sinbad's waist. "Yes. You are." Kouen met his gaze steadfastly, "Enchanting, actually."

Something flashed through his eyes with a sly smirk on his lips the moment the other man lost it before his whole expression turned into something much sweeter. He didn't care if what he had to do was humiliating for himself as long as it was the key to rule the other. And if Kouen wanted to play it like this... With a light chuckle, he ground against the other's crotch rewarding the younger with a victorious smile at the feeling of his arousal. "You're too good with me Your Majesty." He said using the purr of royal concubines both in his words and look.

Dangerous. Sinbad, the King of Sindria, was a very dangerous man. Kouen was already struggling to stand firm in his resolve, but he loved nothing more than a challenge. He bit back a hiss at the contact, even through the layers of his robes, he could feel it and all at once there was too much of Sinbad and not enough of him either. He slipped his hands under the outer covering of Sinbad's robes, pulling him in closer while he burrowed his nose deeper into the crook of Sinbad's neck. He bit down softly at the flesh there. If Sinbad's goal was to rile him up, he would simply maintain his calm until he could properly ask permission to do as he pleased.

"Are we going to stand here the whole night my prince?" He continued to complain in the mocking tone while enjoying the small shivers the tiny skin contact they had sent through his body. Kouen was such a tease he needed to speed things up before truly losing himself to him... quickly!

He thought about it. Would it be considered bending if he accepted his suggestion? If Kouen was honest with himself, he quite preferred it if he were being made to kneel, but Sinbad didn't need to know any of that. He guided them to the edge of the bed, close enough that the backs of Sinbad's legs were pressed against the sheets and after a minute more, he tugged at Sinbad's outer robe, intent on getting the cloth up and off of him. He pressed his lips to Sinbad's ear, "Pardon my inconsideration, then."

"You are forgiven" With a cocky attitude flashing in those golden eyes he smiled up at him clearly searching for the other's limits. With an easy move he unfolded his robe helping the other man and now in his naked glory crossed his arms again "And now my prince?" With an amused smirk and one brow raised, he was waiting patiently for the other's answer.

Kouen felt his mouth go dry. Long stretches of even tan skin layered over pure muscle led to a figure that was the embodiment of Kouen current desire. His glimmering golden eyes shining ever brighter in amusement and confidence made Kouen a bit shaky in his knees but he refused to give in to Sinbad's energy. Now that he was naked, Kouen could see everything. Every tense line that ran beneath his toned chest, every involuntary strain that lanced through his shoulders, the way even his neck seemed to tighten (he wasn't going to look anywhere past his elbows, he would crumble if he did). "Lie stomach first on the bed." Maybe it was presumptuous of him to make demands, but in this situation, even he couldn't help but push the boundaries of the man before him.

"Have you ever done this before?" He left the fake role of the concubine for a moment to do what no many dared and laugh into the eyes of the royal prince. Sitting down on the sheets, like being naked in front him was the most natural thing in this world he started to unfold his robes instead. "Boy, why don't you just let me make you feel good instead of starring till you collect your courage?" Putting a simple peck at the other's toned abs he smirked up waiting for the permission for once.

Oh? Kouen immediately straightened at the insult and narrowed his eyes. So now his consideration was being mocked too? He clicked his tongue and pushed Sinbad with enough force that he would have to actively stop himself from falling flat onto the bed. He lowered himself onto Sinbad's laps, too far from his pelvis to be considered sexual, but close enough to his body that he had enough leverage to prevent the man from sitting up easily. He balanced himself with his right hand bracing the bed and he pressed the palm of his left to his chest. He let a cold, almost cruel smile cross his face, "Perhaps if you hadn't interrupted me earlier, you would know what I intended and still intend to do." Laugh at him in his own palace? Kouen would torture him.

Though the sudden push surprised it did not displease the king at all... He allowed himself a stolen look of the other glorious stature towering above himself while he was sleeping before the cruel crimson eyes meet with a careless golden pair. "If you insist on continuing your bedtime storytelling at least first put your dick away dear" with a chuckle he grabbed at the others member already half hard hanging out of his robes and before the redhead could do anything gave him a quick hand job to make it fully erect then laughed cocky anyways while his hands got forced above his head. "And now my princess?"

Kouen considered his position. From this angle, he'd be able to properly attend to Sinbad's tight chest and near strained abdomen and legs. However, he'd get nothing done if the man kept talking. Placing more of his weight on Sinbad's thighs, enough to keep him from bucking too strongly, he quickly slipped his robe off of his shoulder. Sinbad had already made it clear that he'd prefer a rougher approach with his actions and mockings, so Kouen felt no sympathy when he yanked his arms up and above his head and bound them tight with his robe. "Stop moving so much."

"That's your solution to keep me at bay?" he grinned up at the other. Maybe it would be time to tell him he used to be a sailor so such a simple knot had no challenge for him. But on the other hand, he was curious what Kouen had in his mind so for now played along with the role of being bond.

Kouen didn't even hesitate to remove his sash from his waist, ignoring the burn of the fabric against his sensitive cock and fastening it to Sinbad's still smirking lips. "Stop talking as well."He wiggled around to properly get his now very loose pants off of his legs and onto the floor and got off of Sinbad's legs, coaxing his knees to bend in the same brisk manner as he had treated gagging him. Kouen trailed his hand down the length of Sinbad's thigh as he got in between them, touch deliberate, pressing into the muscle so he'd know exactly where to put the most pressure. He looked up to meet Sinbad's still sharp golden gaze and after a brief moment placed his other hand on his half-interested dick. He would have to multi-task if he wanted to get anything done. How troublesome did this man plan on being?

"What the bloody...mmh...mhhh!" He couldn't finish his sentence though, before being gagged. Okay, this clearly wasn't funny. No how dared he. Sinbad sent an ugly look at Kouen but to the other's luck, he was way too curious now to get seriously mad. With his legs, he didn't even object that hard just still sending him a despising look waited for what the fuck the other wanted to do with him now.

The peace was excellent. Oh, Kouen could still feel the glare the king was sending his way, but at least now he wouldn't have to deal with the contrary words that would spill out of his mouth. He rubbed into Sinbad's thigh, just below where his pelvis and leg were jointed, there was a serious knot in between there and when his leg involuntarily jolted, Kouen simply leaned across and pressed soft kisses to the head and length of his dick, hand never stopping its massaging. Sinbad had a peculiar flavor, like energy and spice and life and Kouen really could resist putting just the head of his dick into his mouth and sucking quietly, even as his fingers unraveled the small cinch of his muscles on the underside of his muscular thigh.

A choked moan left his throat from behind the gag along with the try to push his hip forth into the hot wet mouth teasing his member. God, he closed his eyes with a deep breath trying to recompose himself.

Demanding wasn't enough to describe him, Kouen thought. As Sinbad canted his hips in hopes of going deeper, Kouen simply let his teeth graze against the sensitive flesh. He was done trying to get things done diplomatically, force would be Sinbad's teacher. At the same time, he trailed his fingers down his length of thigh. Good, there were no more kinks. He could focus his attentions elsewhere then, Sinbad's tan expanse of torso, for example.

He hated it. He hated it so much... damn! But instead, let's focus on the positive side, at least so he tried to tell himself. It could be worse right? He could be laying there on his four with his ass into the air completely given to the other's will. No this was much much better. Closing his eyes for a moment he took another breath and forced some pleased expression onto his face while stilling his hips to let the other have his own way without interruptions.

When Sinbad's body became slack altogether beneath Kouen, he stopped. Such sudden submission was unexpected, but it would certainly make things much easier. Kouen raised his head from its position between Sinbad's legs, pressing calming kisses in a winding trail up his hip and stomach. His fingers trailed lightly across his chest, the touch so delicate that the pads of his fingers barely grazed the surface of Sinbad's skin. Kouen wanted to lavish him in attention, wanted to see him tremble with his touch. He pressed down on one of Sinbad's dusky nipples as he kissed higher and higher on his clavicle, now, how would he get him onto his stomach?

He looked up only for his eyes to meet with the other's determined ones but instead of submission Kouen could only find will and curiosity in them. That before with a muffled moan he threw back his head letting him go on since there seemed to be no other way out left.

Kouen liked Sinbad's eyes. Liked how unbreakable they were, how they betrayed his composure even though his body responded, liked how the dim light made them glint like a calculating predator even though he was bound and gagged. Kouen loved it. Even in this state, he got the sense that Sinbad was simply humoring him and Kouen found that he surprisingly didn't mind. He ground their cocks together as he nibbled at his neck right below his ear, muffling his groans at the friction with bites and kisses into the salty skin and delicate tissue. He may have bitten a bit too hard at one point, but Sinbad didn't seem to protest, at least, not strongly. The heat was beginning to get to Kouen's head, he really wanted to worship Sinbad's back and ass, but the man was stubbornly glued to the bed, resolute in his decision to not move from that position and Kouen was stuck between being horribly aroused at his sheer presence and being firm in his reason for even making such a private call... Perhaps making Sinbad take the lead wouldn't be such a bad idea. Kouen would not acknowledge the keen that spilled from his lips at the thought of having those dangerous golden eyes stare down at him in such an intimate manner.

It was way too slow and tender for his taste. His body instinctively wanted to fight off the weight of this unknown gentle care when suddenly something flashed through him causing his lips to slowly pull onto an evil smirk. If he couldn't win then why fighting? His muscles slacken like at an order as he relaxed his body under the other with an offensive lack of care. He even closed his eyes and instead of trying to make a witty comment what he obviously couldn't from the gag he used his mouth (or rather nose) to what he still could. And so the king started snoring...

When Kouen heard the first snore, he froze. There was no way, not a chance in any reality that this is what was happening. He sat up, first in confusion and when he saw the closed eyes and relaxed breathing of Sinbad, he felt nothing but irritation. He reached down and grabbed onto a fistful of Sinbad's lovely hair, pulling to get his attention while using his other arm to flip him onto his back. Fuck his mission. This would be the third major insult since he had come with nothing but peaceful intentions and there would not be another. Sinbad wanted lively? Sinbad was bored was he? Kouen would destroy that smug countenance if it was the last thing he did tonight.

The sudden tug on his hair along with the flip was a lot more promising though falling with his face onto the mattress bent and legs open in front of the other wasn't really the most majestical way to do this. still, he was good in reading people enough to know when to stop and so he was waiting on Kouen's next step with all his senses still mostly only curious if he dared to stand up against him or not.

His legs weren't wide enough apart so Kouen sank his hand into his thighs and forced them further away from each other. The line of Sinbad's back was still too rigid, so he dragged his hand up his spine, pressing down as he did, attaching his hand to the back of his neck and squeezing to make sure that Sinbad stayed down. He bit down on the shell of Sinbad's ear, his cock pressed warningly against the crease of his ass even as the grip of his hand tightened even further, "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" He trailed his lips down the junction of his neck, briskly batting away his stray strands of hair before sinking his teeth into the flesh there, no longer concerned about leaving marks. Sinbad had stoked his ire and there was no going back on such a thing.

He closed his eyes again trying to focus on anything but the other. But biting on the gag but he couldn't distract his attention from the other's erection pressed against his ass. With a muffled whine he tried to at least close his legs a bit to hide the fact how embarrassingly rock hard and throbbing he himself was from the humiliation of the situation but his effort was immediately punished. All he could do was another frustrated moan before turning his face back to the mattress.

Kouen had made his way back down to Sinbad's ass in rapid, brutal fashion, biting and laving at every stretch of skin he could get his mouth on. When he arrived at the incline of his lower back, he could've laughed, all this trouble and for what? He was a slave to his desires and curiosity and what stood in front of him was far too good to pass up. With a small chuckle, he spread apart the tan muscular molds of ass cheek and immediately dug in, licking a long stripe all the way down to the small triangle of flesh that connected heavy balls to his body. When Sinbad's thighs involuntarily closed to deny him access, he dug his hands firmly into them and bite warningly into the flesh of his ass. Not even Sinbad's cheekiness was going to stop him anymore.

Looks like all his part here was to moan like a frustrated bitch till the other served out himself on what he wanted. Words could not describe how much he hated... oh but also how he loved this strange new feeling. He may own many things as King previously he could only dream about but the adventurer deep down in him missed the thrill of unexpected more than anything. His life got too easy to predict and he was done with all that fake grace he received day by day. While humiliation and harsh treatment... that was at least honest. Seriously he would never believe that this moment could come but Sinbad started to become glad for that gag. Because as for then it was the only thing sparing him for moaning under the other's tongue like an idiot. The fact that he was dripping precum with his tights trembling with need was clearly enough without such additions he was sure.

He took a break from eating out that glorious feast of muscle and musk to lick a searing trail down to his dick, his thumb and index finger quickly taking his place in the stead of his tongue. Sinbad was slick, bitter and robust and Kouen wanted to devour all of it. He stretched his neck to kiss his way down the length, properly twisting his fingers deeper into Sinbad's entrance in time with engulfing the head of his cock into his mouth and sucking. His shoulders and neck burned with the exertion and he was incredibly sure his mouth was going to be numb for a while when this was through, but the full body shudder? That made it completely worth every inconvenience.

The pleasure was too much and still not enough.His dick engulfed into the other's wet mouth sucking and licking on him while two fingers were already working their way into him... it had been a while and so he focused more on the incoming pleasure than the slight burning sensation till finally, the younger found what he was looking for fingers bumping against his sweet spot making the king's hips buckle forth deep enough into his mouth to accidentally choke him.

Kouen really didn't anticipate getting so much shoved down his throat at once, even worse so because of the angle he was at, so he really couldn't help the reflexive bite down and was immediately apologetic because he knew how hard it had been. He moved away from the offended flesh, pecking it softly in recompense before deciding to make up for it tenfold. He sank his fingers, three of them this time, back into his ass without warning, feeling around for that spot again while stretching him out. He didn't have the patience for oil or for foreplay anymore, he just wanted to feel the tight warmth of Sinbad on him.

With a yell, he tried to back off the soft peck not helping much on it either. He was frustrated horny and now in pain. It was clearly time for taking the happenings into his own hands. Right, when the fingers were pushed back into him he overcame of the pleasure of being played with and used the fact that Kouen was focusing on his ass to yank his hand free. Now that he had back his balance it was really easy to turn around on him in a moment his hands pinning the prince's down onto the sheets above his head while he sat on his abs with his hair all ruffled and fallen onto his face still somewhat victorious.

One moment he's three fingers deep into Sinbad, the next he's lying down and getting a face full of ruffled purple hair and gleaming golden eyes. Kouen didn't particularly care about etiquette anymore, he just wasn't going to lose to the King that had insulted his hubris three times over while he was still gagged. There wasn't much he could do with that much weight on his abs and his arms above his head, but he bent his knees and pushed up, trying to get as much of his hips and lower back off the bed as possible. If it was a physical fight Sinbad wanted, Kouen wasn't going to argue.

Seriously what was wrong with the other? Not like he cared anymore, at this point Sinbad was far too horny and disappointed to think about such absurd things as the feelings of his partner. Not bothering himself much with the way he tried to resist the man bind both of Kouen's hands tightly to the bed before finally getting rid of the gag and looking down at him rather darkly. "One more try and you not only lose your chance to fuck me for a life but I will also make sure you can't stand up straightly tomorrow." He reached back pushing two of his own fingers onto himself with a moan scissoring and massaging his own hole in front of the other's eyes but in his preparation, the prince already did a good enough job... Like that he pulled out leaving himself gaping open around nothing for a moment making sure that the other was watching as well before shifting back his body he fit his entrance just above the other's tip of his member. Feeling that hard force expanding against him already made his insides tremble with need but at the same time he was determined to get his part of torture now and so he grinned at the other male, only teasing but not letting him inside himself yet.

Threats. Bound. Bliss. Kouen wasn't really thinking, but he had heard 'lose the chance to fuck' and had stilled just for a moment only to end up in more or less the same situation he had put Sinbad in. The catch was Sinbad, all hard lines, and dark smirks and thick legs sitting above him with just the tip of his penis up that wonderful specimen of an ass and Kouen didn't need a gag because he was sure he had swallowed his tongue from the anticipation. He had lost. He was too weak against the glow of those entrancing eyes to have possibly made a good call and now he'd pay the price. He was honorable above all though, so he faced Sinbad's smoldering eyes head on and tried his best to keep from falling completely apart before Sinbad had even taken in half his length.

"Good" He flashed another victorious grin at him while reaching back to help to lead his member into himself. He fought the urge to hiss at the stretch of his skin when the thick head entered and unable to control himself anymore buckled down his hips swallowing completely his length, for a moment that seemed like eternity he sat like that on the other's abdomen with their bodies connected making his mind used to the burning sensation before in a slow teasing pace he started to move his hips again around the thick and hot dick inside him. "Don't you dare to come" he groaned with his walls immediately tightening around the man as he found the right ankle to make him grind against his prostate and arching his back with another collection of shameless moans he started to ride the other's body for real.

Sinbad was glorious. With his back bent at that angle Kouen could see every line and muscle in his chest strain and relax, he could marvel at the bounce of Sinbad's healthy cock and balls, could appreciate how his throat, decorated with few marks from earlier, stretched as he groaned on top of him. There wasn't anything Kouen wanted more than to sink his hands into the meat of Sinbad's thighs or ass and help him along and even further appreciate all the parts that made up such a body, but he was bound and he was getting ridden and it was glorious. Sinbad was warm and tight around him, snug to the point of gentle constriction, muscular and alive and fuck Kouen's head was going foggy. He took a deep breath and bit his lip, not minding the prick of pain telling him that he had split it, he was going to keep his eyes on Sinbad even if it killed him.

The way he thrust up into his body with the instinctive help of his hips was pleasuring but way not enough. He wanted that fat dick to mess up his insides forcing himself deeper while he was pushed onto his back panting under the sensation. Fuck the simple picture in his mind was enough to increase his pleasure and he reached down to grab at himself intended to make himself come since the member inside him wasn't enough alone.

Kouen chuckled darkly when he noticed Sinbad reaching down for his dick. He wasn't satisfied even with Kouen bound and him controlling the pace. Insatiable and stubborn and Kouen was having none of it. Far be it from him to allow his bed partner to frustrate himself like that, in a small burst of magoi and a tongue of flame, he burned his way through the irritating strip of cloth and set his still hot hands on Sinbad's chest pushing him down while adjusting their position so he could properly fuck him. With little ceremony, he dug his hands into Sinbad's thighs for stability and started a bruising pace, carving his way through the muscle and slickness of his ass.

Now it was apparently Sinbad's turn to bite back his tongue before giving the other the pleasure of hearing him whine and yell under him... cause fuck. With his legs thrown around the other in a wide stretch he had a much deeper access into his body with every thrust of his advisedly hitting his sweet spot causing the king to throw back his head in pleasure looking up into those determined crimson eyes covered in faint smoke and the illusion (?) of flickering flames he couldn't hold himself back anymore. "Valefor" He panted before reaching up to pull the Prince's face down into a passionate kiss tasting blood on his lips but also the fight of ice against flames. He felt the cock working his way into him in a merciless pace also heating up and so let the freeze run through his own veins immediately coming from the sensation caused when their skin met again. Spasming and tightening around the younger he poured his seed while hitting his orgasm from only his ass.

Kouen had felt him tighten around him but he hadn't expected the orgasm. A cruel smile twisted at his still cold lips at the blissed-out face on the King of Sindria. He licked his lips, he was still hot and bothered and that taste of ice Sinbad had given him had only made him even more aroused so he had no qualms digging his knees into the bed and raising Sinbad's ass with him, effectively holding him at an unorthodox enough angle that he could delve even deeper. He pressed a burning kiss to Sinbad's ankle which was over his shoulder and he started again, brutal and unflinching and altogether merciless.

With a yell, he would deny later his arms spread to grab at the sheets when he was lifted again mind blinded with pleasure before he could even come down from his previous one. He felt his cock filling back but couldn't reach for it just gasp, moan and twitch under the brutal pace his knees trembling around Kouen because without the still firm grip he was held by on his hips he would collapse into a mess on the bed unable to hold himself up anymore. "Fuck" he cursed at the feeling of another orgasm building up in his body and almost desperately tried to tighten up more around the hot member trying to satisfy the other as well to save himself.

He was beginning to feel the tightness that came with an orgasm but Kouen knew it'd take a bit more for him to get that satisfaction. He could feel Sinbad expanding and contracting around him, could feel his heat radiating through his cock and warming him even through the haze that had ignited itself in his chest. He placed a bit more of his weight down as he stretched to place his burning hands on Sinbad's half interested cock, slick and still recovering from his last load. He felt Sinbad tighten around him again and he hissed at the feeling, he was getting too hot. He needed to finish this quickly.

He was fucked in many meaning of the word. And by no one else than Ren Kouen the first prince of the Kou Empire. He needed to process this later, but right then his blurry mind could only focus on the pleasure he got both from being played with his prostate and his dick. Oh god with a yell he came again after only a few stroke of the other, his muscles constricting around the burning hot sensation melting his insides till it was almost painful.

The moment Sinbad came around Kouen, his walls tight and trembling, his legs quivering in exertion his voice hoarse he knew he was a goner. He paid little mind to Sinbad, so close to the edge he could feel it teasing at his nerves and pistoned desperately into Sinbad's already abused gaping hole. When he felt the prickle run up his spine he almost sighed in relief, and after a brief moment of rapid contemplation decided to pull out and jerk himself to completion, hand harsh and searing over his already heavy, swollen dick. He only needed a few almost painful strokes to cum hot and thick over Sinbad's chest and legs, the relief and pleasant buzz cooling his temperature down from almost boiling to a warm glow.

He couldn't decide if it was a relief or humiliation that instead of inside he came on him. But it felt badly empty gaping around nothing after the other pulled out so he knew he had to do something. With a seductive smile, he reached down playing around with the mess of their mixed pleasure on his chest before raising his fingers back up to carefully lick them clean, his eyes never leaving Kouen's for even a single moment.

And just like that Kouen's chest was back on fire. Sinbad was playing a dangerous game, tempting him like that, but Kouen didn't mind as much as he thought he should. He trailed his hand up Sinbad's leg, making extra sure his fingers were hot enough to leave minor bruises in their wake, loving the way the muscle underneath his hands shook involuntarily. He kept his smoldering crimson eyes locked to Sinbad's seductive amber as his fingers made their way further up his body, collecting even more of their seed until Kouen loomed above Sinbad, his hand on his face and smearing their shared load over Sinbad's lips in a crude impression of lip paint. He licked his lips, throat dry and tight, "You're playing with fire, Sinbad."

"Can I get more burned than this?" His words were originally supposed to be a joke on all the burn marks he left on his body, but with the lust still flaming in his own eyes as well, it came out more like a plead.

Can I get more burned than this? Kouen immediately sat up, grabbed Sinbad by the shoulders and flipped him so that he was on his stomach. His beautiful purple hair was in the fucking way so Kouen took as much of it as he could fit in his hands and with a strong arm under Sinbad's stomach pulled to prop him up on his knees. He put the length of his hair over one of his shoulders and he ran his hand down the length of Sinbad's body as he ensured the stability of his posture. "Hold on to the headboard," he commanded, voice dark with lust. He spread Sinbad's legs, grabbed his ass and forcefully parted the cheeks, smirking at the still fluttering hole and with little ceremony proceeded to shove the entire length of himself into Sinbad. Can I get burned any more than this? he said. Kouen's hands pressed bruisingly into his hips as he set the pace at an instant brutal. Kouen wasn't even sweating yet.

And here he was again pressed against the headboard by the force of sudden penetrating, what also almost caused him to come immediately as the hot member entered his still sensitive body. Fuck he was gonna be sore tomorrow. Still who cared about such when he was so well-thoroughly fucked making the King moan like his life depended on it. But out of half revolting and a half to simply save energy he still dared to break the clear demand and let go of the headboard dropping his head and chest onto the sheets, with his whole body focusing on standing the brutal thrusts and keeping up his hips instead.

The moment that glorious strip of tan flesh and muscle curved to touch the sheets, the second Sinbad disobeyed his order, Kouen issued a swift slap to his ass, stilling his hips. "Insolence will no longer be tolerated, Sinbad." He leaned over to nestle his chin in the crevice of Sinbad's neck and ear, one of his hands burning a trail beneath him to Sinbad's chest. His voice was dark, sultry even as his hand rubbed at his nipple. "Put your hands on the headboard."

Put your hands on the headboard. He would never think that such a simple order, with no threats no shaming nothing at all, would make him obey. And still, there he was King of the Seven Seas, collecting all his might and putting his fucking hands on the headboard, while a Kou Prince was pounding into him without taking a rest. Ah, ah! Now he almost wished he could have a gag...

Kouen leaned off of him as best he could while Sinbad placed his hands back up. The strain of the muscles in his back, the groans as Kouen's dick pressed up against his prostate again, Kouen was very pleased. "Good," he murmured into his ear before deciding to dig into the column of his neck that was exposed to him. He shifted his hand down from Sinbad's now abused nipple to his weeping cock and cupped it all while he bit into his neck. Kouen's head was hazy, smoky like a fire had engulfed his brain. He wanted more.

The deep voice next to his ear sent shivers through his back when he really just tried to not collapse and keep himself up through the fucking. Still, when that big burning palm reached his own cold dick, he cried out instinctively thrusting his hips into Kouen's hand, to get more of the pleasure, to come again against all common sense.

When Sinbad started to tighten around him, Kouen hummed. "How many times are you planning to cum by yourself?" He bit down into the shoulder closest to him and stroked the cock in his hand more briskly, smearing the precum all over the member in graceless motions. He licked over the bite mark he left, maybe he'd bite down hard enough to draw a bit of blood next time.

"I'm not cumming" He stuttered though it wasn't his best lie especially with the hand still on his cock while the other's member buried himself deep into his ass again and again... "Fuck I am" He cried out while the other bit into his neck abusing his sweet spots and unable to hold himself up anymore collapsed onto his own seeds on the bed still oozing his pleasure.

Kouen let him fall to the bed, stopping his hips just long enough to flip Sinbad over again before slipping back into his hole with little trouble. "That's the fourth time." He ground into Sinbad, appreciating how debauched the King of the Seven Seas looked with his face loose and chest heaving. He bent over to kiss and bite at his nipples while picking up the pace again. He'd come faster now that he had done it once before, but his mind was still so foggy, this was why he hated topping so much. To lose control like this, Kouen bit hard into the muscular chest, tasting a bit of copper and he could've growled, was unacceptable in most cases. Sinbad was still groaning and wincing underneath him and Kouen could feel the warning rush of his balls tightening so he licked and kissed his way up to Sinbad's neck (he didn't know he had liked necks so much. Maybe it was just a Sinbad thing.) before biting into the tender skin and muscle, kissing it apologetically and sitting up to properly take Sinbad's hips and fuck him until Kouen was satisfied.

Time lost its definition for the King, it felt like ages since Kouen was ramming into him and he started giving up on it ever ending. It felt like the other was also a part of him forcing himself between his collapsing walls, with his body trying to suck all his length up and push it out at the same time. It was going to drive him insane... still he could feel the cock shudder and grow harder when he thought it wasn't possible anymore. With a whine, he locked his legs around the other's hips the moment he shot his hot seeds the older's drinking it up and milking him out from till the last drop before the man's legs shakily dropped onto the sheets. He was filthy covered in semen the last load still slowly dripping out of his hole, marked all over with bite and burn marks, sore to the point he may won't be able to walk the next day at all and oh in general so so used, why did it still feel like Heaven?

That was a pleasant orgasm. That was a very pleasant orgasm. Kouen's head was still a bit foggy, but his overall temperature had returned to that warm radiating heat and Kouen was pleased. He looked down to study his handiwork and was caught between wanting to smirk and being just a little remorseful because he hadn't come in here to wreck Sinbad, he had come here to help him relax. Kouen sighed and lowered himself, carefully keeping his weight off of Sinbad as he started tenderly kissing the various burn marks on his hips, he wasn't going to pull out, even if he disliked the feeling of his seed seeping around him, he had something very specific in mind for that.

The soft touch of the other's warm lips on his bruised skin while their bodies were still connected felt somehow pleasant. He wasn't used to such after being used or using others but for an accidental moment, it felt like he could get used to this. With a yawn, he snuggled against the other's male. His mind was refreshingly hazy still in the cozy afterglow of his orgasms. It was relaxing to get rid of the everyday troubles weighing his shoulders down even if the method they used was a bit out of place.

When the bruised body underneath him relaxed, Kouen felt accomplished. He had been in the middle of kissing his nipples, abused and a bit burnt and the overall sag of Sinbad's body had been so pronounced, he couldn't help if his dick twitched in approval. He had no interest in going another round though so he sat up, huffing at the wetness around him before taking one of Sinbad's legs and laving his tongue gently over the slightly swollen marks on his thighs.

Sinbad raised up one arm to cover his face from the other. He was dead tired and just wanted to get somehow clean and rid of the other so he could finally sleep. "Take me to the bathroom" He said, or at least intended to say cause the hoarse whine leaving his lips surprised him too, causing the King of the Seven Seas to lightly blush. Hell, this was so awkward now.

The whine made him pause. Was the king susceptible to overstimulation then? Kouen sighed, "I'm pulling out now." He really disliked that awful squelching that came with coming inside of someone, but he had to get some water and a cloth to properly clean him up. He stretched and threw his feet over the bed, not bothering with clothes, "You should say when you feel uncomfortable." And with those words, he got off the bed and meandered off to the bathroom. He couldn't move Sinbad around too much or he'd aggravate his nerves nor did he want him off the bed since that would mean he'd have to clean the floors afterward and Ren Kouen didn't do floors.

Sinbad was way too tired and satisfied to care about the loss of warmth what the other's length gave him more than a wince, while he was already half-asleep.

By the time Kouen had returned, the King was already very much asleep and Kouen couldn't help the snort at his sleeping posture. He wiped him down as quickly and as cleanly as he could (he didn't even stir when Kouen turned him to get to his back and ass) and pressed a final kiss to his forehead. Call him sentimental, but he had enjoyed the romp. He grabbed his clothes, putting on the outer layer alone and left the room quietly, satisfied in what he had managed to learn tonight.


End file.
